Pokemon Male Protagonist Battle Royale
Pokemon Male Protagonist Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle by Ceoxal. Synopsis Intro Red Charizard (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H7M1fM5D1Y begins playing) Wiz: As Red's first Pokemon, he gets the Flame Pokemon Charizard. Boomstick: Charizard knows a vast array of powerful moves, such as Fire Blast, a very strong fire type move which has a 30% chance of burning the opponent, and Focus Blast, a Fighting type move with a 10% chance of lowering the opponent's special defense. Wiz: Charizard also has Dragon Pulse, which can hit opponents from far away, and Air Slash, a Flying type move which can hit opponents from far away and has a 30% chance of making the opponent flinch. Boomstick: Charizard also has it's ability, Blaze, which increases the power of Fire type moves by a decent percentage. Wiz: However, Charizard's trump card is it's mega evolution, Mega Charizard X, which switches out Blaze with Tough Claws, which boosts the power of physical moves by 33%, and switches Charizard's typing into Fire/Dragon. It also is a sheer beast in pure power, being strong enough to cause Mewtwo, a pokemon with equal power to that of Rayquaza, nearly faint. Boomstick: However, Charizard isn't invincible. Electic and Water type moves will hurt it badly, and Rock type moves will do four times the damage of a normal attack to it. And since Charizard loses it's Flying type when mega evolving, while it does weaken it's weakness to Electric, Rock and Water attacks, it introduces weakness to Ground and Dragon attacks. Talk about a double-edged sword. Wiz: Despite that, Charizards are also known for being strong enough with their flames to melt entire ice caps and boulders. It is one of the strongest Pokemon of it's type, and surely isn't going to stop being awesome any time soon. Blastoise Venusaur Pikachu (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24rDEJxVCm0 begins playing) Wiz: For Red's fourth Pokemon, he gets the Mouse Pokemon Pikachu. Despite both being not fully evolved or capable of mega evolving, it is a powerhouse and Red's signature Pokemon. Boomstick: Pikachu holds a Light Ball, which boosts the Pikachu's special attack stat. Pikachu also has the Static ability, which has a chance of making the opponent paralyzed. Wiz: Pikachu is also a versatile Pokemon, being able to use Fake Out, a Normal type attack which always goes first and makes it's opponent flinch only when it's sent out first, and Volt Tackle, a highly powerful attack, increased by Pikachu's power of electricity, though it hurts itself when using it. Boomstick: Pikachu also has Iron Tail, a Steel type attack which has a chance of making the opponent lose their defenses, and Brick Break, which gets rid of walls like Reflect, Protect or Light Screen. Wiz: Pikachu is also highly quick, and can make entire thunder storms from it's power. Despite this, Pikachu has one huge weakness; Ground type moves. Due to Pikachu not having good defenses, one hit from them are sure to nearly beat it. Lapras Snorlax Ethan Typhlosion Togekiss Espeon Hitmontop Sudowoodo Red Gyarados Brendan Sceptile Spiritomb Cosplay Pikachu Metagross (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPTPz-u96WE begins playing) Wiz: As Brendan's fourth Pokemon, he gets the Iron Leg Pokemon, Metagross. Boomstick: Metagross is capable of using absolutely devastating moves like Meteor Mash, which has a chance of raising the user's attack stat, and Psychic, which has a chance of lowering the enemy's special defense. Wiz: Metagross also has both Agility, which increases evasiveness, and Iron Defense, which increases the user's defenses by two stages. It also comes with an Iron Plate, one of the seventeen plates, of which it used to create the entire pokemon multiverse. Boomstick: Metagross also has the useful ability Clear Body, which prevents it's stats from ever being lowered. Wiz: Metagross is also a highly intelligent supercomputer, due to being four Beldum fused together, and it can then analyze it's foes. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and it can also fly!.. for some reason. Lastly, Metagross are said to pin their prey to the ground, then eat the helpless victims! Jesus Christ! Wiz: But Metagross has two huge weaknesses against it. Dark types, and ghost types. It also has a weakness to Fire and Ground type attacks. It may be bulky and fast, but it's not perfect. Latios Rayquaza Lucas Empoleon Rotom Glaceon Blissey Lucario Porygon-Z Hilbert Emboar Simisage Volcarona (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEPJmrSLaYE begins playing) Wiz: For Hilbert's third signature Pokemon, he gets Volcarona, the Sun Pokemon. Boomstick: Volcarona knows multiple moves, including Fiery Dance, Volcarona's signature move, which has a chance of increasing it's Special Attack stat by one stage, and Heat Wave, which has a 10% chance of burning the opponent and can destroy round rocks. Wiz: Volcarona also knows Hurricane, a Flying type attack which does damage and has a 30% chance of hurting the target, and Quiver Dance, which raises Volcarona's Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed. Boomstick: Volcarona is also said to be immensely powerful, with enough power to create entire seas of fire and recreate the sun. One long time ago, it was said that Volcarona pretty much saved humanity's sorry ass from another Ice Age, and that it's fires will work as a replacement sun. Wiz: Despite this, Volcarona is weak to Fying, Water and Rock, with Rock doing four times the damage, not helping with it's low defenses. Despite this, it is an absolute beast in battle, even with it's low defenses. Gyarados Musharna Reshiram (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZSfaNYpE6w begins playing) Wiz: As Brendan's last Pokemon, he gets the Pure White Pokemon, Reshiram. Boomstick: Reshiram is bonded to Hilbert, being the one of the two dragons who believes in truth, the other believing in ideals. Wiz: Reshiram has a highly powerful moveset, including Fusion Flare, which is a highly strong move, and Blue Flare, a stronger version of Fusion Flare, which has a chance of burning the opponent. Boomstick: Reshiram also has Crunch, which is a Dark type move that has a chance of lowering the opponent's defense stat, and Slash, a normal type move which is a stronger version of cut. Wiz: But that's not all. Reshiram is at equals in terms of power with a non-mega evolved version of Rayquaza. It is said to be able to scorth the world with it's flames, and can change the weather with it. Boomstick: Despite that, Reshiram is not as durable against attacks that are Dragon, Ground or Rock type attacks. Other then that, Reshiram is a really strong opponent. Nate Emboar Zoroark (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMaQFyoqo14 begins playing) Wiz: For Nate's second Pokemon, he gets the Illusion Fox Pokemon Zoroark. Boomstick: Zoroark is a dangerous foe to deal with, seeing as it can copy most beings, including humans. However, if it is hurt at all, it will revert to it's true form, and most of the time copies the last Pokemon in the party. Since this Zoroark was also used by N, it gets 30 EVs on all stats, giving it a more rounded out stat total. Wiz: Zoroark knows multiple moves, such as Night Slash, which gives it an increased critical hit ratio, and Night Daze, Zoroark's signature move, which hurts the opponent and has a chance of lowering the opponent's accuracy. Boomstick: Zoroark also has Punishment, which works better the more it's stats are boosted, and Nasty Plot, which gives it an increase in Special Attack. It also has it's Dark typing, which gives it an immunity against Psychic type attacks. Wiz: Zoroarks are also incredibly crafty with their powers, and are said to create entire locations through illusions. Despite this, Zoroarks are beatable by Fairy, Fighting and Bug type Pokemon. Mandibuzz Jellicent Shiny Haxorus (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrKeGHwOBvs begins playing) Wiz: For Nate's fifth Pokemon, he gets the Axe Jaw Pokemon, Haxorus. Boomstick: Haxorus, is extremely powerful, and with it's Dragon typing, the only three things capable of standing in it's way are other dragons, Ice types, and... Fairies. Just Fairies. Guess my Dragon god of destruction doesn't beat Tinker Bell after all. Wiz: Anyways, Haxorrus has numerous strong moves, including Guillotine, a Normal type move which kills anything that isn't a Ghost type in one hit but renders Haxorus unable to do anything for a turn, and Swords Dance, which increases Haxorus' attack tremendously. Boomstick: Haxorus also knows Outrage, which is constantly in use for two to three turns, and after said turns, it will make the user confused, and can be stopped by a fairy type move. Lastly, it has Dragon Pulse, which can hit opponents from far away. Wiz: Haxorus are said to be very strong, and can cut steel pillars in half with their blades. This one is also said to be very powerful, due to being a shiny. Nevertheless, it is a beast in battle. Shiny Garchomp Calem Chesnaught Charizard Lucario Banette Rotom Xerneas Sun Decidueye Flareon Aerodactyl Silvally Solgaleo Zygarde The Battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thxFklxbs_c begins playing) FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5s4VYC9xR4 begins playing) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxS8YDjTpeg begins playing) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GG36aET3_t0 begins playing) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODi2ukbFb1E begins playing) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSnu5sjCfqM begins playing) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9YlYtxdimA begins playing) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5jpdiv1718 begins playing) Results Red Wins.png|Red Wins Ethan Wins.png|Ethan Wins Brendan Wins.png|Brendan Wins Lucas Wins.png|Lucas Wins Nate Wins.png|Nate Wins Calem Wins.png|Calem Wins Polls Who do you think will win? Red Ethan Brendan Lucas Hilbert Nate Calem Sun Who has the most creative team in your opinion? Red Ethan Brendan Lucas Hilbert Nate Calem Sun Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles